Not in Love
by DeanDean
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'NOT ME' Jasmine Bays always thought that she was in charge of her love life, her emotions, and her feelings. That was until Nico Di Angelo came into her life and messed it all up. Her old crush turned into an enemy. Too bad everybody thinks different.
1. Love is for Fool

**Love is for fools**

Jasmine Bays rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend, Katie Gardner, making out with her boyfriend, Travis Stoll. She made her way into the arena. She spotted Alex Montgomery in the bleachers. As she made her way toward her brother's longtime girlfriend, she bumped into Nico Di Angelo.

"I haven't seen you in a while Jazz. It's been what, two weeks?" he said

"You counted?" she asked

"No, but you did. See you around, Jazz" He said as he winked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and made her way to Alex, who seemed amused with the situation between the two.

"Man, I hate him" complained Jasmine

"You wouldn't have said that a month ago" smirked Alex

"Don't you have a boyfriend to be making out with?" replied Jasmine

Alex just laughed as she re-tied her now blonde hair.

"I'm serious, though. A month ago, you were head over heels in love with him when you first saw him at school."

"Back then, I didn't know how big of a jerk he was. Or how arrogant he was."

"He's arrogant? Coming from you? The queen of bragging and gloating."

"He's worse than I am! Every time that stupid smirk of his comes up all I want to do is slap it off his face and stomp on it and smash his face into it while it's still on the ground!"

"Remind me to tell your brother about how violent you are" Alex joked.

"I'm not joking, Alex. There's something about him that irks me"

"Jazz, remember how Katie and Travis got together? Remember how much she hated him?"

"We're not going to turn out the same way!"

"You only hate him because he pretended like you were a stranger. You pile every little thing on top to give you an excuse to hate him"

"You would too if you thought you had a chance with your first crush, but the next time you see him, which is like two weeks later, he acts like he's never met you. And later on, you realize he's been playing you like a game." She said as she sat down next to the blonde beauty.

"Are you still mad about Nico?" Asked Conner Stoll as he made his way to his half sister

"No. I'm over it" replied Jasmine

"Jazz, you look like you're about to cry"

"NO I DON'T!" snapped Jasmine. "Don't you have a girlfriend to be making out with or something?"

"Whoa, Jazz. Calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down, when you're the reason I'm freaking out!"

"What did I do?"

"For advice" piped Katie as she and Travis made their way to the group. "Stop trying to make it better, because you're making it worse"

She turned to Jasmine and opened her arms.

"Want a hug" she asked Jasmine. Jasmine shook her head. Jasmine faced Alex.

"You've been quiet lately" she stated

"Do you want to know what I think?" Jasmine nodded her head. "I think, you still like Nico but you're too afraid to admit it because you don't want to get hurt like how he hurt you before."

"I don't like Nico, okay. He's a complete ass to me. I used to like him. USED TO. People change and feelings fade."

"Who are you trying to convince?" asked Jeremy as he wrapped his arms around Alex. "Us…or yourself?"

"What is this, gang up on Jasmine day?" huffed Jasmine, obviously irritated.

"It might as well be" said Albany Mace as she and Casey Montgomery joined the group.

Conner immediately gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't think you can get away without answering the question" said Casey

"Guys, just let it go. I'm over him."

"You got over your first crush after a month?" asked Casey. When Jasmine nodded Casey got a look of disbelief. "It took me three months to get over my first crush"

"Took me five" piped Katie

"Took me three" said Albany

"Four" stated Alex

"Why does it take girls so long to get over their first crush?" asked Conner

"First crushes are when a girl finally has feeling toward a person she never thought she would have feelings for. It's one of the first steps into a relationship." Replied Katie

"I didn't know you could be so deep" stated Travis. Katie rolled her eyes.

"How long did it take you to get over your first crush, Connor?" asked Alex

"Two weeks." Replied Connor with a small laugh. "Man, once a hotter girl came into view it was bye-bye Lauren, or Samantha, or was it Chaynah. Well who ever my current girlfriend was, the minute a hotter girl came…ohh MANN." He shouted with a little jump. He stopped when he saw the expression on Albany's face. "But…uhm… that was all before I met the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing, fantastic, perfect girl in the entire world" he said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Nice save, Romeo" she commented as she rolled her eyes.

"How long did it take you to get over your first crush, Travis?" asked Alex

"It took me a month" replied Travis.

"Really?" asked Katie.

"Yeah" he blushed

"That's so cute" she cooed as she stood on her tiptoes to his cheek.

"What about you, Jeremy?"

"I fell in love with my first crush." He said as he looked into Alex's eyes. He began to lean in.

"As cute as that is, I take that as my cue to leave. Bye" announced Casey rolling her eyes as she walked away.

"Hey," said Alex as she nudged Jasmine. "Don't look now, but your boyfriend is looking this way"

"He's not my boyfriend!" denied Jasmine.

"Why are you getting so defensive for?" asked Albany. "A simple 'No' would have been great"

"Shut Up, Albany" whispered Jasmine

"Jazz, I know you hate talking about it, but you do seem like you're in denial about the whole thing" inquired Jeremy.

"I'm not in denial. I'm just telling the truth" responded Jasmine

"Jazz, I'm a son of Aphrodite. I know love when I see it, and I think, uhm, you might be in love."

"No. I'm. Not" growled Jasmine

"Jazz, it's the facts. A month ago, no…less than a month ago, you were falling hard for him. Now you're mad because he pretended like he didn't notice you. You know, you look different. You went back to your natural hair color, no color contacts. You can't expect him to recognize you right off the bat."

"I know, bro. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"It's been a month! Get over it!" Jeremy yelled

His eyes widened when he realized what he said. Guilt filling his eyes and hurt filling Jasmine's.

"Jazz, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, I know" she said as she gave him a weak smile. Her voice was shaky and her eyes told him that she was hurt and didn't believe him.

"Jazz…"

"It's cool. You were right. I need to get over him."

"No, you don't" spoke Albany. She was so quiet Jasmine almost forgot that the couple was still there. "You're mad at him because he hurt you. And you're still hurt because you still care. It's okay to say that you still like him... Maybe even love"

"I don't like him. And I defiantly don't love him. I'm going to my cabin."

"I'll come" said Jeremy.

"Alone" she said as she walked away from the group. Once she was far away from her group of friends, she let one tear stream down her cheek. "I don't love him. Love is for fools. I am no fool"


	2. Nico Di Angelo

**Nico Di Angelo**

Nico smirked as he watched Jasmine argue with her brother and friends. He didn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell it was about him. He could see a slight blush on her face. It started to fade as Connor Stoll started to get giddy and did a weird little jump, then went all serious and wrapped his arms around Albany Mace, who rolled her eyes. Nico's eyes landed on Jasmine. He felt guilty for what he did to her. Whenever she's around, Nico just can't act like himself around her. He knew she was different from everyone else when she went against the crowd and hung out with him at Maui Waena.

He first saw her at Maui, Hawaii when Percy sent him out to find Katie Gardner who had went missing about a year before. Percy said she would be near the water. Later, Nico found out that Katie was best friends and lived with Jasmine. At Maui Waena Intermediate School, where Nico and Jasmine first met, many students avoided Nico. They thought he was 'emo' and hanging out with him was bad for their image. Jasmine, however, was not like those people. Thou Starlight Master, one of Jasmine's best friends, was completely against it, Jasmine still hung out with Nico.

Nico snapped out of the flashback when he saw tears building in Jasmine's eyes. He saw Jeremy Bays yelling at her and Nico couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Jeremy and Jasmine were very close, anyone could see it, but Nico could see the hurt in her eyes. He saw Jasmine run off and knew what he had to do.

XxX

Jasmine slammed the door to the Hermes cabin and dived into her bunk. She screamed into her pillow. She was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. '_How could he say that to me? _She thought. _He's never said something as mean as that. He's never even yelled at me before'_

She heard the door open. She turned her body so whoever was at the door wouldn't see how red her eyes were.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Jeremy" she declared, her voice crocking

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Jeremy"

Jasmine whipped around and she was face to face with Nico Di Angelo

XxX

"What are you here for?" snarled Jasmine

Nico shrugged. He was used to Jasmine's comments.

"Saw you run off. Wanted to know if you were okay"

"I'm fine."

"Right because the tears in your eyes make that statement so believable"

"I'm. Fine" she insisted

"No, you're not" protested Nico

"Why do you care?!" she shouted. "You've never cared before"

"Maybe it's because you had your brother for you. But this time, your brother is the problem, right?"

"No, he's not!" denied Jasmine

"Why can't you accept it?" asked Nico

"Because it's not true!"

"It is and you know it. You wouldn't be on the verge of tears if he wasn't the problem"

"And what? You're the solution?" asked Jasmine

"Maybe if you would stop being so stubborn and admit you actually need my help, maybe we would have solve this by now!" he shouted

"Maybe if you stop pretending like you care then maybe you wouldn't be so frustrated!" she retorted

"Who said I was pretending?!"

"Who said you weren't?!" she screamed. "It wouldn't be the first time!"

All the anger flushed out of him. _'She thought I was pretending'_ he thought. His mind went back to the day she had to leave Maui.

_"Something came up and now I have to move back by today. Probably the same thing that made your brother go back as well."_

_"Probably. Is that what you needed to talk to me about?"_

_"No. I found this and thought it was yours" He pulled out a chain with a caduceus handing on it. Jasmine's hand went to her neck; feeling for the necklace her mother had given her. It was hers._

_"Yes, where did you find it?"_

_"I saw it come off when you came out of the girl's locker room"_

_"Can you…"_

_Nico seemed to know what Jasmine was talking about. He put the necklace on Jasmine. They looked each other in the eye and leaned in. Nico's lips were centimeters away from Jasmine's when…_

"Jasmine, if this is about that day… I wasn't pretending"

"Just leave, Nico"

"Fine, but answer me this. Do you think you're the only one that has problems with their sibling? I lost my older sister three years ago. She meant more to me that the world. And now she's gone." He exited the Hermes cabin with that note in her head.

XxX

To say Nico was in a grumpy mood was an understatement. He barged into the Poseidon Cabin as he grumbled to himself.

"You okay Nico?" asked Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus.

"Fine"

"Right. Because that is so believable" said Annabeth Chase, Percy's Girlfriend. "Come on, Nico. What's wrong?"

"It's just Jasmine"

"Jeremy Bays' sister?" inquired Percy

"Yeah, that's her. They got into a fight and she's hurt. I can tell, but she just won't accept my help. We started arguing and she thought I was pretending to care."

"But you weren't" continued Annabeth.

"Aww" cooed Percy. "Nico has a crush"

"NO!" denied said boy. "I'm just worried about her. I know how hurt I was when Bianca abandoned me. It must feel the same for her"

"That's so sweet" cooed Annabeth. Nico loudly exhaled. "And I would have believed it if she wasn't the same girl you first became friends with in Hawaii"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The best relationships start out as friends" answered Percy as he wrapped his arms around his blond beauty as Nico rolled her eyes.

"We're not even friends!"

"Then why are you worried about her?" asked Annabeth

"I don't know!" he shouted "I just feel guilty for making her feel bad."

"Guilt" stated Annabeth. "A rare emotion for a son of Hades"

"I know." Sighed Nico

"You've got it bad, man" said Percy

"No, I do not!" said boy denied

Percy and Annabeth shared a look '_surrreeee" _


	3. Jasmine Bays

**Jasmine Bays**

"_Fine, but answer me this. Do you think you're the only one that has problems with their sibling? I lost my older sister three years ago. She meant more to me that the world. And now she's gone." He exited the Hermes cabin with that note in her head._

It kept replaying in her head. _Why am I so selfish? _She asked herself. _Gods. Why am I feeling sad? Nico lost his sister. I just had an argument with mine._

"I'm such an idiot!" She screamed to herself

"No you're not" someone countered. She looked at the door and it was Avalon Grey; her half-sister.

Over the month that Jasmine's been in Camp Half Blood, she and Avalon had grown closer. Not as close as she is with Katie and Aurora, but Avalon was the only friend that was **her** friend and only her. Katie, Aurora, Alex and Casey were her **brother's **friends. Not hers. Well, not technically. She grew up with them yes, she's close with them yes, but they mostly hung out with Jeremy. Avalon was one of the friends only Jasmine had, like how Alex was friends with Clarisse. That was a BIG surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here. I passed Nico on my way here. Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"It's not that important"

"It depends what's at stake" Avalon shrugged. "Is it your pride? You're Dignity? Or is it your reputation?"

"All of the above" sighed Jasmine, defeated

"You know you can tell me." She inched toward Jasmine

"I know. I just… I don't know. I have mixed emotions. And I…I'm…I'm… I don't know" Jasmine admitted

"You're scared." Declared Avalon

"Of what?"

"You're feelings. You feel something you don't know how to explain. And different emotions keep piling up on top."

"How do you know this much?"

"Personal experience"

"Sometimes it's easier to talk."

"I ran into Nico on my way to the arena. Alex watched us and soon we were debating if I liked him or not, soon the whole gang jumped in and turned against me. After a few minutes, the subject turned back to my old crush on Nico and how I was being silly about it. And Jeremy yelled at me to get over it. I don't know why it hurt, I've been told worse, but it did"

"He's your brother. Every insult he says hurts, but when he's serious or even if he sounds like he's thought about it a lot, it stings"

"Yeah. Then I came here to just scream, but then Nico came and we started arguing then the matter of if he was pretending to be my friend before came up and that led to him talking about losing his sister"

"He talked about Bianca?" Avalon asked, astonished. Jasmine nodded. "He never talks about her. When he does, he gets all depressed."

"Now I feel selfish. Getting upset because my brother yelled at me when Nico's sister died. I just feel weak. Like I shouldn't be sad because someone has it worse than me."

"Don't say that. It's like saying you shouldn't be happy because someone else is happier. You have the right to be sad. It's an emotion that makes you human."

"The thing is, it's just not one emotion. And I don't like it. Not knowing what I feel. Not knowing how twisted my emotions are."

"It gets better. It always does. Just give it time."

"Thanks, Avalon. Sometimes it feels like the whole world is against me. It's nice to know that someone cares"

"Hey, now. Don't get all sappy on me" she playfully punched Jasmine's shoulder, while said girl laughed. "Besides, friends build each other up. Not tear each other down" **(A/N: To the first person to tell me what show the last quote is from and who said it, I will dedicate a whole chapter to a couple of your choosing)**

"Hey now" mimicked Jasmine. "Don't get all sappy with me"

After the Hermes sisters finished laughing, Avalon asked Jasmine how she met Hade's son.

"At the beginning of eighth grade, he got labeled as 'emo'. A lot of people avoided. I wasn't one of them. I was never one to follow the crowd. And, I know how words hurt. So I hung out with him. We were friends. Then I started to feel more than just friends and I had my first crush." Jasmine blushed at this part. Avalon raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt her. "But when I first saw him here, he pretended not to know me. And it hurt more than I let on. Now I hate him. I mean I can take a hint and if he didn't like me he shouldn't have led me on to think that there could have been something"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Asked Avalon asked suspiciously. Jasmine's hand went straight to her necklace. The last time it was put on was…

"On the day I left Maui, I lost my necklace. At the end of the day, he found it and put it on me." Avalon squealed which was very unlike her. "And we almost kissed"

"ALMOST?!" Avalon was bouncing in her seat.

"Jeremy was on the road and he could have seen me."

"That's it?" She asked with a smug look.

"I looked back at him and…"

"AND WHAT!?" screamed Avalon

"I kissed his cheek" Jasmine said quietly but still audible

"That is so CUTE" exclaimed Avalon

"Scream it to the entire camp, will you" Jasmine exclaimed with sarcasm dripping down. "You are such a hopeless romantic"

"Puppy love is cute at your age"

"WE"RE THE SAME AGE!"

"But you didn't deny that you love him" said a new voice. It was Casey.

"But I didn't confirm it either." Argued Jasmine, now on her feet.

"But you didn't deny it" repeated Casey.

"What are you doing here?" pouted Jasmine.

"Checking to see if you were okay. You and Jeremy don't fight too much and when you do it's not as serious.

"I'm fine" reassured Jasmine

"So you forgive him" asked Casey, hopefully

"I didn't say that"

"Come on. You know he didn't mean it."

"I know, but even the thought of him thinking those words, it just hurt"

"Great Job, Albany." Blamed Avalon. "Now she's depressed again"

"Sorry" She looked at Jasmine. "I know what will make you feel better. You, me and Avalon go out to the city tonight. It will be single ladies night out."

"You can do that?" asked Avalon.

"We can if we ask Chiron. Or better yet, get Albany to ask Mr.D, you know how he's such a sucker for her"

"Mr. D likes Albany?" asked Avalon, who looked both astonished and grossed out

"Not like that. Albany stays in the big house for some reason, and in the morning she would do some chores or whatever, but Mr. D shows his appreciation through niceness." Explained Casey

"That's all you have to do to get him to be nice to you?"

"Have you seen his office before she came?" Asked Jasmine. The three girls shivered at the mental picture they had.

"Forget it. I rather him be mean to me and call me the wrong name on purpose than clean that office" exclaimed Avalon

"Same. I here he has a statue of himself in there" said Jasmine

"That's not so bad"

"Well, in the statue, he's naked and peeing into a fountain"

"Okay that is disgusting"

"On so MANY level" added Avalon

"So, single ladies night out?" asked Casey

The Hermes sisters exchanged looks and said "Yeah"

"You want to ask Chiron?" asked Casey

"Let's get Albany to ask Mr.D" suggested Jasmine

"Agreed"


	4. Jeremy Bays

**Jeremy Bays**

To say the least, Jeremy Bays was worried. He had just screamed at his baby sister and now she was nowhere to be found.

_Where __**is**__ she? _He asked himself. He didn't know why he screamed at her. A tiny part of him did mean the words he said but he would never scream it in her face. Not willingly at least.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't been looking where he was going and bumped into something. Make that some_one_.

"Sorry, man" apologized Jeremy. He got a good look on the person he bumped into.

"Nah, its cool man. You're Jeremy Bays, right?"

"Yeah"

"Name's Percy"

Jeremy nearly choked on his spit

"As in Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus?" asked Jeremy

"That's me" Percy laughed a little

"Sorry man, just a little distracted"

"No worries. I've gone through worse." He waved his hand dismissing the problem. "Girlfriend problems?"

"Nah man, I'm just looking for my sister. About four, eleven. Brown hair, Blue eyes. A few pink faded streaks in her hair. Has a white gold necklace with a caduceus as its pendant."

"Let me guess. Jasmine Bays"

"You know her?" A little of his over protectiveness coming out.

"Nah, Nico was just complaining to me about her"

"About fifteen minutes ago she was complaining to me about him" he laughed

"They're hopeless"

"Almost as much as Katie and Travis were"

The boys boomed with laughter.

"Or you and Annabeth"

The boys turned to see who had said that and came across Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and Alex Montgomery. At the sight of the two girls, Percy sighed while Jeremy's eyes widened. His focus was mainly on Apollo's daughter.

"What do you want, Clarisse?" asked Percy, obviously annoyed

"Relax, Prissy. I'm not here to bother you. Though I could. Alex wanted to talk to her boyfriend"

"You two are..." he pointed to Alex and Jeremy, who had given his girlfriend a kiss to the cheek.

"Yup, for four year actually" replied Jeremy. He turned to his girlfriend.

"Jasmine went into town with Casey and one of her sisters."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I'm pretty sure you two aren't exactly on talking terms" She answered warily

"Yes, we are. She's my sister" argued Jeremy. Alex shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Later, babe" With that she and Clarisse walked away.

Jeremy sighed. Things had been rocky with Alex lately. They barely have any alone time and they're not as close as they were. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a slight push on his back. He turned and was face to face with Nico Di Angelo.

"What did you say to Jasmine?" Nico demanded

"Nothing" Jeremy was still a little mad at the boy in front of him. This was the same boy that let his sister down.

"If it was nothing then why was she crying?"

"She was crying?" Jeremy was astonished to say the least. Jasmine had way too much pride, to say the least. She didn't even cry when her mother died. Jeremy couldn't remember a time when Jasmine ever did cry. It was a fact. Jasmine Bays did not cry.

"When she went to her cabin"

"Whoa. Nico, did you stalk her?" joked Percy, but Nico was not in the mood for jokes. He glared at his older cousin then turned his attention back to Jeremy.

"I know you're her brother, but that gives you no right to treat her like crap"

"I wasn't treating her like crap." Growled Jeremy. No one accuses him of something he didn't do, especially if it involved his baby sister. "What's your excuse?"

"My excuse?"

"You flirt with her, and then you argue with her. Once minute you two are civil towards each other, the next you two practically clawing each other's eyes out. Our argument wouldn't have happened if you hadn't pretended not to know her that day."

Nico grabbed Jeremy's shirt.

"I have my reasons!"

"Which is what? To make the most cheerful and positive girl into her complete opposite!"

"That's not true!" denied Nico

"Do you even know that ever since you pretended not to know her, she hasn't pulled a single prank?"

Nico released his grip on Jeremy's shirt. He knew as well as Jeremy did, that Jasmine was a prankster. All Hermes kids were.

"For about a month, Jasmine never pulled a single prank. Never stole a single item. She hasn't even messed with Katie Gardner! That's how serious this is! Every Single Day, Jasmine would irritate, annoy, and mess around with Katie. Not once, has she done any of that since you arrived. You know as well as I do that this is not Jasmine Bays"

"What do you want me to do?" The guilt has finally caught up with Nico.

"You tell me, Di Angelo? My sister is the most important person in my life. I took a chance and let you near her. But you messed that up"

"What do you mean you took a chance?"

"You really think I would let her out of my sight when I found out you would be here?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. You've done more damage than you realize"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you could have triggered something more than just regular girl emotions"

"Whatever you said made that ten times worse!"

Jeremy shot out his right eye, landing a bruise on Nico's right eye

"WHAT THE HADES WHAT THAT FOR?!"

"That was for hurting my sister. I may have hurt her, but at least I'm trying to fix it. What are you doing?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. I'm giving you one last chance. Make it right with her, or leave her alone"

"What if she comes to me" Nico smirked

Jeremy matched his smirk. "You don't know my sister."

XxX

Albany Mace was stressed. She breathed in the salty air and closed her eyes. Her relaxation didn't last long when her boyfriend showed up.

"You okay, babe?"

"I'm fine Conner"  
"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong"

"It's Jasmine" She laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "She's the youngest and she's been through a lot of tough shit. But we've always been there for her. Especially Jeremy. Now, I think she may go back to some old habits"

"Old habits?"

"Swear on the river Styx you won't tell anyone" Her boyfriend nodded

"She was always stressed. School, her social life, and her lack of friends. She was always on edge. A lot of people made fun of her. She was always into sports and all that, but the girls made fun of her. So she became like them and they still made fun of her. What set her over the edge was her mother's death. One of the strongest girls I knew grew weak. She hid everything bothering her behind fake happiness and a fake smile. She was only nine. But she started to cut"

"Cutting?" His eyes popped out

"Yeah. Nine years old, and already suicidal. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her. She's one of my best friends. No, She more than that. She's family."

"She's alive now. And I'll talk to her about it later"

"NO! If she finds out I told you, she'll kill me"

"I'll trick her into it. I'm her brother. I worry about her wellbeing too"

Albany sighed and sat up. Connor took his chance and laid down with her lap as a pillow. Albany played with his hair.

"I know, I'm just worried"

"Don't be. she's with Casey. She'll be fine. Heck she needs the relaxation."

"I know. She hasn't pulled a prank in a month."

"We'll get her back"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll get the uppity and crazy Jasmine back. She's still there"

XxX

**A/N: Sorry if it was a little depressing. Jasmine is based on a friend of mine and I found out that she was a cutter. The story is based off of judging and all of that but I'm gonna add other elements to it. I won't have her actually cutting, but if it gets too depressing, I'll have a warning at the beginning. But like how 'Not Me' was based on just being yourself and how your true love will like you for who you are, 'Not in Love' is based around bullying. And for future reference, I quote a lot from Rachel Scott. If you don't know her, then you'll know more about her at the end of the story. **

**-Dean Dean **


	5. Alex Montgomery

**Alex Montgomery**

A bead of sweat ran down Alex's neck. She looked for and opening and lunged. But Clarisse quickly blocked it and disarmed Alex. Alex was better with a bow and arrow, but she was good enough with a sword to keep up with Clarisse.

"Not bad, for a daughter of Apollo" said Clarisse

"I'm no average daughter of Apollo."

"You've been here for a month. How do you work so well with a sword?"

"I've always had a knack for weapons. I guess I was a little violent crazed."

"You don't seem like you are when you're around your friends."

"They don't know about it. They don't exactly like violence."

"So you hide that from them?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them"

"So you're hiding this from them?"

"Yeah. Their opinions matter most to me. If they don't approve, I'll quit. But I'd hate do give it up"

"You are…" said Clarisse really slowly. "A REALLY big sissy."

"Am NOT!" denied Alex

"You hide a big part of your life just because you're scared of your friends."

"I'm not scared! Why are you being so nice to me? Everyone tells me not to bump into you"

"You remind me of my first and only friend"

"What happened?"

"She died trying to lead my cabin into battle in the second titan war"

"Why won't you there?"

"You know, this isn't about me. You have spunk. Normally that would get you killed with me. But it's different. Especially when you're with your little boyfriend"

"You act like I'm the only one that acts different in front of their boyfriend. Rumor has it that you become a total sap when your boyfriend is up and front"

"WHO SAID THAT? It was Chris wasn't it?"

"So his name is Chris"

Clarisse took a deep breath. It was obvious she was mad. Her fist was the proof.

"Why haven't you pummeled me yet? The truth would be nice" asked Alex

"You really like pissing me off, don't you, Kid?"

Alex shrugged, but the smirk on her face contradicted it.

"Chris wanted me to have a friend that didn't live in the Ares cabin. You were the best candidate"

"Best Candidate?"

"When you first came, it was the arena that you liked the most. Not the beach, or the climbing wall, or the forest. It was the arena. I had a feeling you might like violence. Maybe not as much, but enough."

"You were smart enough to figure that out?" Alex pushed. Clarisse gritted her teeth. "Here's what I think: You didn't figure that out. Chris did and begged you to be my friend. Am I right?"

"Yes"

"And I'm guessing that's the only reason why you haven't killed me yet"

"Yeah"

"And you say _I'm_ the sap." murmured Alex

"WHAT DID YOU SAY,PUNK?" shouted Clarisse.

"Nothing. Nothing" assured Alex, who was not at all intimidated by Clarisse

Clarisse narrowed her eyes. Alex simply shrugged. "Why aren't you scared?" asked Clarisse.

"Because you're the least of my problems."

"Boyfriend Problems?"

"That is NONE of your business" Alex's eyes flashed, and Clarisse knew something went on between them.

xXx

"Hey"

Alex turned and came face to face with her longtime boyfriend.

"Hey" she replied. For the first time in a longtime, there was an awkward atmosphere.

"So…" voiced Jeremy, trying to start a conversation.

"So…"

"How have you been?" asked Jeremy

"Good, good. Haven't seen you in a while" Alex replied

"I see you everyday"

"Right,sorry. I'm out of it"

"Nah. I know what you mean"

The couple went into another awkward silence. That was, until Alex decided to break it.

"How did we get to this point?" she asked.

"What did you mean?"

"Did you ever think it would come to the point where… we aren't even ourselves when we're together?"

"No." He looked down guiltily. "Not even when we were kids were we ever this."

"Exactly." Stated Alex. Her hand went to the necklace he gave her for her birthday. "Maybe it's time… we took a break"

"What?" asked Jeremy. Panic written all over his face.

"We should break up"

"No. No. Please. No." He lightly griped her shoulders. "I can't lose you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know we're going through a tough time, but please. Alex, I love you."

"And I love you. But look at where we're at. How do I know we won't end up like this? How do I know that we won't end up breaking up anyway? How do I know that you won't forget about me?"

Jeremy moved his hands to cup Alex's face.

"I know because you're my first love. And you don't forget your first love." He moved his hands to her waist and hugged her. "One more chance. Please" he begged.

"I don't know, Jeremy. You need to focus on Jasmine. I can't come between you two."

"You won't. Jasmine loves you. I love you. Please"

"Fine. Once more chance."

Jeremy exhaled. He wrapped his arms around Alex even tighter.

"Thank You. I love you."

"Good, because I love you too"

XxX

"I almost broke up with Jeremy." Alex told her sister and best friends.

"YOU WHAT" screamed her twin.

"Please tell me your joking" the youngest girl desperately asked.

"Almost?" chocked out the brunet haired daughter of Demeter

"We didn't break up" confessed the girl in question. The three best friends visibly relaxed.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Jasmine

"What's there to talk about?" asked Alex

"What's going on between you two?" investigated Katie

"You know that feeling when you date someone and soon they stop doing what it was to get you?"

"No" both Casey and Katie said.

"I'm twelve" stated Jasmine as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm serious guys. Jeremy and I, it's not the same. He's with his cabin, I'm with Clarisse."

"Is she as mean as they say?" asked Casey

"Oh yeah. Stay clear of her. She's not the nicest girl out there" answered Katie.

"She can't be that bad"

The two girls got into a debate. Jasmine rolled her eyes and Alex laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. Jasmine sat next to her brother's girlfriend and hugged her.

"Thanks, Jazz" The said girl shrugged.

"I know it's rough, but you two will get through this. You guys have been best friends before I was even born."

"I hope you're right"

"Alex, you love my brother right?"

"Of course I do."

"Even if he's a total ass sometimes and has huge anger problems and is a total idiot?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and gave the younger girl a pointed look,

"Still mad at your brother, I see"

"Answer the question"

"Of course I still love him"

"Then you guys will make it through. If he really loved you, he wouldn't let something as simple as this come between you two. And I'm guessing that's why he wouldn't let you break up with him"

"Yeah. I miss how we used to be when we were both so love sick."

"Both of you still _are_ lovesick"

"I don't know about that, but I sort of wished we would actually date."

"He's never token you out for a date?"

"Not since we were sophomores"

"My brother is pathetic"

"You don't give him enough credit."

"I don't need to. I'm still mad at him" pouted Jasmine.

The door opened and Albany almost did a spit take, noticing how her best friends were in her room and she didn't even know.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

Katie shrugged. "Your room has the most privacy"

It was true. Albany's room was in the big house. No nosy siblings.

"So you just come in without me knowing?"

"You didn't say we couldn't"

"I didn't say you could" objected Albany.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" dismissed Jasmine. "Where were you anyway?"

"With Connor" Albany blushed

"awww" the girls cooed while Jasmine gaged.

"Oh, shove it. I can't see him tomorrow so I spent time with him today" explained Albany

"Where are you going tomorrow?" interviewed Casey.

"I have to go to Manhattan"

"Again?" asked Alex

"Yeah"

"So how was your day, Jazz?" asked Katie, trying to change the subject

"Fine" was the only answer Jasmine gave. Katie turned to Casey.

"We saw Jessie"

**A/N: Crappy ending, I know. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. School finally took it's toll on me. But good news, Fall Break is coming up so I'll update more often. Another thing. I need a new character. A love interest for Casey**. **If you have any ideas put them in the review box and tell me his appearance and personality and who's it's godly parent or if it's a mortal. Kay, Thanks!**

**-Dean Dean  
**


	6. Casey Montgomery

**Warning: Mentions of suicide**

**Casey Montgomery**

"_We saw Jessie"_

"JESSIE?" screeched Katie

"Jessie? As in man-whore Jessie?" interrogated Alex

"Jessie Master?" questioned Albany

"Yes! That Jessie." Casey confirmed.

Jessie Master was a classmate of Katie and the girls back at Hawaii. He was at the top of the social ladder along with Jeremy, Albany, Katie and Alex.

"What's he doing in New York?" asked Albany

"Starlight, uhm, she died"

The girls turned to the daughter of Hermes. A tear rolled down Jasmine's face.

"Are you okay?" asked Casey

"I'm fine" insisted Jasmine

"Are you sure?" asked Albany

"No." confessed Jasmine. She broke down crying. The older girls hugged Jasmine as tears poured down her face. Jasmine cried on Alex's shoulder as Katie rubbed her back. "I can't believe she died! I can't believe I left her. It's my entire fault. I should have known. I was her best friend! And I didn't know"

"How is it your fault?" asked Albany

"It was suicide" Jasmine whispered

XxX

"It's falling apart. She's falling apart"

"It'll be okay" reassured Conner. "She'll bounce back"

"I don't know, Conner" admitted Casey

Casey, Alex, Jeremy, Conner, Travis, and Katie were all in the Hermes cabin trying to figure out the whole Jasmine situation.

"Guys, this is Jasmine we're talking about, of course she'll bounce back." Said Travis

"We barely got her last time" doubted Alex

"What are we gonna do?" asked Jeremy.

"What can we do?" answered Travis

"She's strong. She'll make it, right?" asked Conner

"I don't know" Alex concurred. "She's been through so much. If the whole Nico situation didn't blow her over, then Star's death would have"

"Not to mention her fight with Jeremy" added Katie

"Way to make me feel guilty, Kates" sighed Jeremy

"Sorry, but it's true. Did you even apologize to her?"

"No" he answered weakly. "But how does Star's death relate to why Jessie's in New York?"

"Star left something for Jazz, but she specifically said she wanted it hand delivered"

"Maybe we should just let this pass. Wait for her to lose some steam."

"Why wait for the storm to stop when you could be dancing in the rain?" The teens turned toward the source of the voice. It was Avalon Grey

"Eve, what does that mean?" asked Travis

"It means, you can let her face it all alone, or you could help her make the most of it"

"Where is Jazz anyway?" asked Jeremy

"By the beach" replied Avalon. The teenagers exchanged worried looks and ran to the beach.

XxX

Casey sighed in relief when she saw Jasmine with her board on the shore. The teens ran to Jasmine.

"You okay?" asked Casey

"Fine" Jazz replied, but the red in her eyes contradicted it.

"You don't surf" observed Casey. "Not unless you need to clear your mind"

"Since when did I need a reason" commented Jasmine coldly. Alex and Casey exchanged looks and nodded. The girls backed away slowly, pulling the Stolls and Katie with them. When Jeremy turned around, he caught Alex wink at him and nodded toward his sister.

"We were gonna have this talk sooner or later."

"I prefer later"

"You're still mad at me" observed the elder.

"Wow, did you figure that out?" She sardonically said

"I'm sorry" apologized Jeremy. "I shouldn't have said it, and I'm sorry"

"Are you really sorry? Or are you just saying it out of pity?"

"Jazz…"

"My name's Jasmine. Not Jazz"

In the distance the Bays siblings heard a certain son of Hades calling a certain daughter of Hermes. Jeremy's hand turned into a fist.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked coldly. He had lost all trust for this kid.

"Hey, Jazz" Nico greeted. Completely ignoring said girl's brother.

"What do you want, Nico?" she asked, less coldly than she had greeted her brother.

"I want to make things right." He replied. "Can we talk about this in my cabin?"

Before Jasmine could answer, Jeremy answered for her.

"She's not going anywhere with you" protected Jeremy.

"I believe that's her choice"

The two boys looked at Jasmine expectedly. She looked at each boy and finally made her decision.

"I'm not going."

"Well, I'm sorry. For everything" He leaned in and kissed her cheek and left without another word.

"You're not actually going to forgive him, right?" asked Jeremy

"That..." she stated. "Is none of your business" And she ran to the ocean, with her board in hand"

XxX

"She's still mad?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know how to fix it. I said sorry, but she didn't want to hear it"

Jeremy was in the Apollo cabin with his girlfriend and her twin sister. The couple was on Alex's bed. She was sitting up, leaning on her headboard, while her boyfriend used her lap as a pillow.

"Sorry can't fix everything, babe" commented Alex.

"You know what's funny?" asked Casey from her bunk. "How you two can go from almost breaking up to being all lovey dovey."

"Off topic, Case" said Alex. "Besides Jeremy, you're the closest to Jasmine. Any ideas how Jer could fix it"

"Just talk to her"

"I tried" complained Jeremy. "She didn't want to hear it."

"Then make her hear it. She's avoiding you, because she doesn't want to hear the truth. But maybe what she thinks is the truth, isn't really the truth."

"So what? I just tell her things against her will?"

"She's already at her lowest, but there's going to be a day where she'll fall even lower. You need to make things right before then."

"When is that?"

"October 15"

Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Her mom's death" he whispered. "That's in two weeks! How do I fix it before then?"

"Do some brother-sister bonding, Take her out shopping. I don't know. You're her brother, you know her best" With that Casey left the cabin.

"I never thought I'd have this fight with my sister" admitted Jeremy.

"Hey. All siblings fight" reassured Alex.

"Yeah, but it's never been this serious."

"She'll come through. You know why?" Jeremy shook his head. "Because you're the best brother anyone could ask for. You'll know what to do when the time comes."

"Thanks, Alex. You're the best"

"I know"


	7. Albany Mace

**Albany Mace**

"You okay?" asked Albany. She couldn't stand seeing one of her best friends in this condition, especially when the girl is only thirteen.

"I'll be fine" Jasmine replied.

"Can you promise me something" Albany asked.

"What?" asked Jasmine

"Promise me you won't go back to cutting"

Jasmine hesitated. Albany sent her a look of pure desperation.

"Okay. But how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You were bullied. Jeremy told me. How'd you get through it?"

"I grew a back bone. I didn't let anyone walk all over me. My mom tried to raise a lady, but my dad won. He raised a lady who doesn't take crap from anyone."

"That's… inspiring. But I haven't seen or talked to my dad, my biological dad, since… ever, and my mom is dead. The only family member I have is Jeremy, but even he can't save me from this feeling."

"What about Nico?"

"Nico? What's there to talk about?"

"Why don't you forgive him?"

XxX

"FORGIVE HIM?!" Jeremy screamed at Albany. "Are you INSANE!?"

"No. I'm serious, Jer. You need to forgive and forget. Both of you"

"So you mean do nothing?"

"No. It's easy to do nothing. It's hard to forgive." Explained Albany. **(A/N: What show is that quote from?)**

Albany walked off. As she passed the strawberry fields, she caught sight of Katie gardening and Travis irritating her. Albany smiled, after years of pranks, screaming, and running away, they finally got together. They reminded Albany of Jasmine and Nico.

"Hi Albany"

Albany smiled up to her boyfriend. Connor Stoll. He never failed to amaze her. Whether it was his never-ending pranks that never failed to amuse her, or his wit, or even his soft side.

"Hey, you" replied Albany. Connor wrapped his arms around Albany's waist and kissed her forehead. Albany smiled and turned her attention back to Travis and Katie. Katie was blushing and Travis was smirking. He had his right arm hooked around Katie's shoulders and were walking toward Albany and Connor.

"Why are you blushing?" Albany asked her sister from another mister…and mother for that matter.

"No reason" squeaked Katie, with Travis' arm still wrapped around her.

"Dude" piped Connor, "You got Gardner to blush? Nice." He fist bumped his older brother.

"What happened?" asked Albany. Not a lot of things can make Katie Gardner squeak.

"Nothing…" Katie replied, still blushing madly. In the distance, the couples could hear a daughter of Ares screaming the Stoll's names. Said brothers cracked up. Katie and Albany rolled their eyes.

"You guys better run" informed Albany, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"The cheek. Really?" whined Connor.

"You'll get more if you get out of this alive" laughed Albany.

"Count on it" promised Connor.

"Be in my cabin in an hour" directed Travis to his flustered girlfriend.

"Okay. Just don't die" Katie gave her boyfriend a quick, but passionate kiss. When Travis was about to deepen it, she pulled away.

"Run, Travis, run" Travis groaned and sprinted along with his brother.

XxX

An hour after Clarisse had pounded the Stolls, Albany was walking along the shore of Fireworks beach, when Connor wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind, and he rested his chin on her shoulder, as Albany leaned back into the embrace.

"What do you think got Katie so flustered?" asked Connor. That was the usual greeting. Not a hi, hello, what's up. Always a question and Albany loved like that.

"Let's go find out"

The duo walked to the Hermes cabin hand in hand. When they entered the Hermes cabin, they were greeted with the sight of Katie and Travis sucking each other's face. They didn't pull apart when the door opened or when Albany and Connor gave a chorus of 'eww's.

"They know we're here, yet they keep going" observed Connor.

Three seconds later, Katie pulled away and tried to make herself presentable. Travis sighed but smirked none the less.

"Done sucking each other's face off?" Albany asked. Katie nodded, looking down, trying not to meet their eyes.

"Katie, I'm disappointed in you" Connor dramatically scolded. "Being in a cabin alone with Travis. That's against the rules."

Katie rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her brown hair. "I'm pretty sure we've established that I'm not always a goody-goody."

Travis smirked and started playing with Katie's hair. "Sure, you're not, babe"

"Don't call me that" complained Katie, lightly slapping Travis' hand away from some faded green highlights in her hair.

"Sorry, Katie-Cat" apologized Travis, who was not sorry at all.

"Or that" whined Katie.

"Okay, Okay" surrendered Travis. But his smirk came back. "Gods, you smell so good" He started to lean in.

"Travis!" Katie wacked her boyfriend in the chest. "Not right now"

"Nah, it's okay. We were just leaving." Said Albany.

"And so am I" added Katie, getting off of Travis' bed.

"Nooo" whined Travis. He hooked his left hand around Katie's waist and pulled her back into the embrace.

"Travis, I have to attend to my garden" Katie explained.

"It can wait" Travis nuzzled his face into the crook of Katie's neck.

"Sorry, Travis" apologized Katie. She gave him a quick kiss and was out of the cabin. Travis sighed. The beautiful daughter of Demeter was out of the Hermes cabin and out of Travis' sight.

"You two have been dating for a month and now you can't wait to get your hands on her" smirked Connor. Albany wacked him.

"Laugh all you want, Connor. I barely spend time with her so sue me if I want a little alone time with my girlfriend."

"Travis, that doesn't sound like you" observed Albany

"No, it's not" admitted Travis. "But I do like hanging out with my girlfriend."

"You hang out with her every day." Argued Connor.

"No, we _argue_ every day. We _make up_ every day. And I prank her every day. When it gets to the point during the day when she's not yelling at me and I'm not pranking her, we start to make out, but it never lasts very long"

"So… You just want to make out with Katie?" asked Albany

"No…But I would like to" Travis smirked

Albany rolled her eyes as her boyfriend gave his brother props. _'Only Travis'_

**A/N: Sorry if Katie and Travis seem out of character, but I just want to remind you that Katie will seem very out of character, at least from the PJO books, but from 'Not Me' she's emotional. Travis… he's only OOC when he's around Katie. So a little Tratie along with some Connor/Albany. In the later chapters I'll put more Nicasamine and Jalex (Thank you SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s for the couple names. PS-LOVE your stories) I decided to update quicker than usual to make up for taking so long to update. Kay that's all I got.**

**-Dean Dean **


	8. Connor Stoll

**Connor Stoll**

"Whatcha watchin?" asked Connor. He currently walked into his cabin and saw it completely empty except Jasmine who was watching something on her laptop.

"Nothin" replied Jasmine, closing her laptop.

"Sooo…"

Jazz raised an eyebrow. Connor was being awkward.

"Connor, Are you okay?" asked Jasmine suspiciously.

"Of course, Jazz. I just want to know more about my _favorite_ sister. Tell me about yourself"

"Connor, I think you've been hanging out with Albany a bit too much."

"Just talk Bays"

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Jazz, gave up.

"When's your birthday?"

"January 11"

"Age?"

"thirteen"

"Favorite superhero?"

"Batman"

"Color?"

"Black"

Connor raised his eyebrow, pointedly. A smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" defended Jazz

"Nothing" Connor shook his head.

"Did you ever hate life?"

"Yeah" she answered very slowly.

"Did you ever, oh I don't know, start cutting?"

"Since we're playing twenty questions, here's one for you. Who told you I used to cut?"

"Uhm.." Connor started sweating. _Rat out his girlfriend or lie to his sister…_ "You talk in your sleep"

"righhttt."

"Why? Why did you do it?" asked Connor. Jasmine stared into Connor's eyes and seemed to be having a battle with herself. "Please tell me" Connor pleaded.

"Everything was fine. But when my mom died, I started to notice things. I only had one friend. People talked about me behind my back. I wasn't deaf or blind. I could hear what they whispered. I could feel their stares. All of a sudden, I had the reputation of being the girl whose mom died of cancer. Then it got worse. My own family changed. I used to depend on my mom for help on my homework, Jeremy's dad would cook dinner, Jeremy and I would have the best time in our backyard. But when my mom died, I had to depend on myself. I had to stay up late just to finish my English homework. I cooked dinner for the family every night. We used to eat at the table as a family, when she died; I was the only one who ate at the table. Jer and I… everything became a competition between us. Even then, we were close."

Hot tears streamed down her cheek.

"School was worse. Everywhere I went, I was 'Jeremy's baby sister'. I was that freak, that people made fun of. I was the school loser. Nothing was the same. When my mom died, I noticed how people would use me and walk all over me. I was too weak to stand up to anyone. I just took it. That was my life until I finally snapped. This guy decided to be funny and started punching me. One punch,then turned into five. I could hear everyone cheering him on. I looked up into the eyes of my ex-best friend;Faith Palmer. She held her video camera and smirked. For some reason, it got me fueled. I picked up the boy who was punching me, and slammed him down. For once, I felt power. I was the one giving the pain;not receving it. and I liked it. But that scared me. I wasn't going to turn into one of them."

Connor wrapped his arms around his half-sister, rubbing her back.

"The next day, Faith came up to me and started talking to me like we were best friends; like that little fall out never happened. I wasn't desperate for a friend. I...I slapped her across the face. I knew everyone was watching us. In less than twenty-four hours I had laid my hands on another person. But the thing was...I didn't care anymore. I told her off, in front of everyone. I told her, I would never stoop so low to be friend with someone who would pretend to be my friend only to stab me in the back. I would never be friends with the person who started telling everyone I was a freak for having a mother who died from cancer. I would never be friends with someone who was so fake, Barbie was jealous of her. I told her... If she was going to be two-faced, to at least make one of them pretty. I finally grew a back-bone. When I left, Star started talking to me. I found my best friend that day. And I miss her."

"How old were you?"

"I was eight. When I started hanging out with Star, I also hung out more with Katie guys."

"Eight?"

"Connor, this happened a long time ago. I'm over it."

"Really?"

"Who holds a grudge for five years?"

**XxX**

"I talked to Jazz" Connor told his girlfriend

"And?"

"Her mom died from cancer?"

"heart cancer" Albany confirmed.

"That's...tough"

"especially for Jazz. She was always so close with her mom. She kind of blocked it out when her mom died. She pretended like it never happened. The one day, she broke down. There's at least one day where a girl will just break down and cry. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She once told me that grief doesn't change a person; it reveals them. That grief reveled a shy, sensitive, vulnerable girl that hid behind sarcastic remarks and playful pranks."

"I just can't believe she went through that. She's only thirteen."

"Family was all she had back then. Her mom meant the world to her."

"And it all fell apart." continued Connor

"She has trusting issues. She doesn't like to show her feelings. In sixth grade, she took the whole mutual thing a little too far. She turned cold-hearted. She is capable of many things. She could have token pranks to a new level and turn it into bullying. But she didn't. Her heart was once made of stone, but even a stone can crack."

"I feel bad for that girl."

"Don't. She doesn't show pity. If someone talks to her just to listen, she keeps a straight. Pity makes things worse."

XxX

"Hey sissy, poo" greeted Connor

"Uhm. Hi."

"So... I was borrowing your laptop when I found out what you were watching earlier."

"By 'borrowing' you mean you stole it."

"If you want the technical term. So yeah. I didn't know you were such a power rangers fan"

"Your point?" asked Jasmine

"Jeez, Jazz. Cool it with the sass baby sis."

"What to you want?"

"Just want to know if the information I found was true."

"Which is..."

"You're a beliber" Connor smirked. Next thing he knew he was against the wall, lifted in the air two inches off the ground.

"Never. Speak. Of. That. Again." She threatened

XxX

Connor was walking around when he heard a familiar voice...Make that two familiar voices.

"She smiles like everyone expects her to. She's living up to the expectations of never letting anything get to her... But something's wrong with that smile. Congratulations, Kid, you got her" It was Jeremy.

"Fighting you is mind over matter. I don't mind, and you don't matter." Nico.

"Give it a rest, will you. Jazz means more to me that your taunting will ever effect me."

"Looks like it's effecting you now"

"I know what you're doing, and it's not working. If you even think about going near her again, I will wring your neck"

"I'm pretty sure Jazz wouldn't approve." Nico smirked. "Besides, I'm not planning on hurting her. Not again. When I wanted to apologize, I meant it"

"Sure you did" Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You did a terrible thing, Nico. To my sister no less. I'm gonna make this as clear as i possibly can; STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"I'll stay away from her, when she tells me too."

"Why you little..." Jeremy had Nico pinned to the wall.

"JEREMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled another familiar voice

"Teaching this boy a lesson" replied Jeremy

"Let him go" demanded Jasmine

"But Jazz..." Jeremy tried to reason.

"My name is Jasmine, not Jazz. Now Put. Him. Down"

Jeremy reluctantly released Nico and angrily walked away.

"Thanks, Jazz" Nico smiled. "I'm guessing you accept my apology?" He went in for a hug, but Jazz backed away.

"Just because i saved your butt, doesn't mean i accept your apology."

"Then why'd you stand up for me?" Asked Nico

"Because i don't have a heart of stone." replied Jasmine.

"I meant the apology, Jazz. I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me." he pleated

"Hope...Is a dangerous thing"

XxX

Connor walked into the Hermes Cabin, seeing Jasmine struggling to stop tears from falling. For some reason, Connor knew why.

"You'll have to forgive him sooner or later."

"I know, but he does things that make it so hard."

"It's not that hard."

"Everytime I get to the point where I want to forgive Jeremy, he does something that makes me get angry all over again."

"Like?"

"like pinning Nico to a wall. Like punching Nico when Nico confronted him about making me cry."

"it has to do with Nico."

"It's like I have to choose between them. This should be an easy choice, but it's not. if I forgive Jeremy, I know for a fact he'll make me stay away from Nico. If I forgive Nico, I know for a fact that it'll irritate Jer and he might get mad. I can't choose."

"You stood up for Nico. It seems like you made your choice."

"Jer makes the first move. Nico never took it physical. Jer did."

"Jazz, which ever choice you make. Jeremy will never hate you. You're his sister."

"I hope you're right"


	9. Dreams and Forgiveness

**Dreams and Forgiveness**

Jasmine tossed and turned. She just couldn't sleep. It was always this way when it was **so** close to her mother's death anniversary. Usually she would sleep with Jeremy, but at the moment, her pride kept getting in the way, reminding her how mad she was with him.

"Jasmine" one of her brothers called out. It was Travis. "Are you okay?"

"I can't sleep"

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Eww. No"

"I'm your brother. And I'm not so big on incest" Travis rolled his eyes.

"Still… The only other bed I've slept on beside mine was Jeremy's and…"She trailed off

"You're still mad at him" finished Travis. Jasmine nodded. "Do you want me to take you to Katie's cabin?"

"Please" Jasmine squeaked

XxX

Katie woke to a knock on the door. She groggily walked over to in and opened it. Normally, she would have slammed it in whoever's face it was, even Travis, but she knew it was serious when she saw Jasmine.

"She couldn't sleep" explained Travis. Katie nodded and brought a tired Jasmine in.

"Let me guess; you miss your mom." Jasmine nodded and got into bed.

XxX

Jasmine was in a magnificent palace. She already knew it was Mount Olympus.

"Magnificent, isn't it" a voice rang. Jasmine turned around and knew exactly who it was.

"Lord Hermes?"

"Hi Jasmine" Her father greeted

"This is a dream. Why are you in my dream?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You are my daughter."

"After thirteen years, you finally decide to talk to me?"

"I'm sorry, Jasmine"

"Whatever. I'm over it"

"I see you have some feelings for that Nico fella"

"Okay…"

"You can talk to me about it, you know"

"I know. It's just…weird"

"How do you feel about him?" asked Hermes as if he didn't notice the tension at all.

"That's just it. I don't know how I feel about him"

"You don't know or you don't want to know?"

"I…don't want to know" Jasmine admitted

"Why"

"I'm not that girl; I'm not the girl who gets attached. I don't like feelings, they're messy. And I don't like being hurt. So why'd I let him get to me, when I know that everyone always leaves"

Hermes looked down and winced. When he looked back at his daughter, his eyes were red. "You're talking about me, aren't you?"

"I get it. You're a god. But couldn't you have tried to be a better father? Couldn't you have stopped the bullying? Couldn't you have tried to get my mother back? Couldn't you have stopped Jeremy from yelling at me? Couldn't you have warned me about Faith? Couldn't you have made Star a demi-god too? Couldn't you have done **SOMETHING**?" Jasmine was full out sobbing. Everything was too overwhelming and no matter how hard she tried, she broke.

"I'm sorry Jasmine. But there was really nothing for me to do. You've gone through a lot, but maybe it's time to forgive and forget."

"You want me to forget all of this? Pretend like none of this happened?"

"Forget what happened, but not what it taught you"

"How do I do that?"

"One step at a time, Jasmine. Talk to your brother first."

Jasmine nodded. "Okay. Bye Lord Herm-… Dad. Bye Dad"

"Don't say Good Bye, Jasmine. Bye means leaving and leaving means forgetting. I will never forget you. You are my daughter. And I love you."

Jasmine smiled. "I love you too, dad"

XxX

Jasmine woke up to an empty cabin. But it was the Hermes Cabin. She looked around and realized she was in her bed.

"The Jeremy carried you in" Jasmine turned around and found Avalon.

"Jeremy?"

"He knew you couldn't sleep and carried you into bed first thing in the morning."

Jasmine played with the Caduceus pendant on her necklace. _One Step at a Time_ her father's voice rang in her head.

XxX

"I don't hate you" Jasmine told her older brother. "You've been too involved in my life for me to hate you"

Jeremy cracked a smile. "That's good to know. Jasmine, you know I would never intentionally hurt you. And I'm truly sorry"

"I know. It just hurt me to think that you meant those words."

"You're right. I did mean it. But I shouldn't have yelled it in your face. And I should have kept in mind that you're just thirteen. I keep forgetting that. When you're not pranking, you're so mature for your age that I forget that this is your first crush, yah know, once I got over the initial shock." Jasmine scoffed while Jeremy smiled a little. "Ever since your mom died, you didn't need me; you didn't need anyone. And because of that, I forget that you're my little sister."

"Jeremy, I will always need you. If it's just to hang out or to do my homework. You're my Big Brother. I will always need you."

"Need me?"

"Yes. Need you. Jeremy, you're not just my brother; you're my best friend."

"Okay. I guess I was a bit mad that you were hurting so much and I couldn't do anything about it. I let that anger out on you"

"And Nico" added Jasmine. Jeremy gave her a suspicious look.

"Why do you stand up for him? He's hurt you so much that you cry when you go to sleep"

"Do Not!"

"Do too! You still have feelings for him, don't you?" asked Jeremy

"Maybe… I don't know. He messes with my feelings and emotions I once thought I was in charge of. He… does things out of nowhere that really makes me smile. But then I remember how one little thing he did hurt me, and I don't want him to hurt me again."

"It's…love" explained Jeremy

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA. I don't love Nico."

"I've been in your place before, Jazz. Except, Alex didn't hurt me; I hurt her." He looked down guiltily. "Remember how I was when I first started crushing on Alex?"

"You were love sick." Jasmine answered with a smile. "I was eight at the time and even I could see how much you liked her"

"It's the same with you."

"No. It's not."

"When I was in the sixth grade, I started crushing on Alex. One day, we were sitting outside of the cafeteria, when Jessie Master started flirting with Casey and Casey did the same. Casey, being as oblivious as she was, said she was just being friendly. Alex just shook her head and swore that Jessie had a thing for her sister. In the seventh grade, Jessie and Casey started dating. It was weird how Alex could tell they had a thing for each other, but she couldn't tell how in love I was with her. Get what I'm saying?"

"No. Not really"

"That's the thing with girls. You guys can tell when somebody else likes another person, but you can't tell if somebody likes you"

XxX

"Hi Jasmine"

Said girl turned around and saw Nico. She gave a tight smile and looked everywhere but him.

"So I heard you and Jeremy are good again…"

Jasmine silently nodded, trying to keep herself in check. Her over protected brother approves of their 'relationship', her heart is starting to resemble a hummingbird; beating at 99 beats per minute. But there was something holding her back… fear.

"That's great!" Nico exclaimed. He smiled as Jasmine nodded. Nico's smile vanished. "What's wrong?"

Jasmine just shook her head, not trusting her voice. Reality crashed down on Nico.

"You haven't accepted my apology, have you?"

Jasmine shrugged. _I want to…but_

"Jasmine, you may not accept it, but it's as genuine as pure gold."

Jasmine nodded again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. That was the last thing I would want to do. It's just… a weird feeling."

"I get it Nico, you don't have to explain."

"It's just… I would never hurt you"

_You already did_ thought Jasmine

"I'm gonna get hurt anyway. I just need to know who's worth suffering for"

"Am I… worth suffering for?"

"…I don't Know"

"I can understand that…"

"I don't know if you're worth suffering for… But… I know that I want you in my life"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. We could be enemies for all I care. You'd still be in my life"

"Why don't we start off as friends?"

"… deal" Jasmine warily agreed. "Friends"

"I'm Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades"

"I'm Jasmine Bays. Daughter of Hermes"


	10. Diary of Starlight Master

**Diary of Starlight Master **

It's been three days since Jasmine forgave Jeremy and Nico. It was one week until her mother's death. Everything was fine for Jasmine… Until everyone fell asleep, that is.

XxX

A splash was heard and so were many branches being stepped on. Nico couldn't sleep. Something wasn't right. He got out of bed and just started aimlessly walking. Soon he saw a hooded figure. It was obviously a girl, with her hello kitty pajamas. He decided to follow the girl. There was something about her presence that felt so familiar…

The hooded figure stopped, then bolted. Nico followed. But it was hard. The figure was fast. Nico caught sight of her front. She was gripping her stomach…He followed her to a cave. Nico was tired, but there was something about this figure. She slowed down and took something out of her jacket. Nico guessed it was what she was clutching earlier. Before Nico could see her face, he blanked out from exhaustion.

XxX

_I always thought that suicide was a coward's escape. I never thought I would even think about attempting it. Boy was I wrong._

_I knew depression was serious, but I also thought it was stupid. Perhaps it was because I grew up in a sheltered home. Loved and Protected from the darkness of the world. With all this, depression, suicide, and cutting didn't seem real. It wasn't real to me; until it hit home._

'_Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me' is a lie. Perhaps the biggest lie. Words can hurt much more than a puny little twig. They've been used to describe you and even worse; You've used them to describe them back. Face it, words hurt. Some have scars to prove it. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but humanity will be what kills you'_

_I Never once thought I would get to this point. I thought cutting was stupid. Anorexia was even more stupid and suicide was for cowards. But now, I'm the stupid Coward. Did I rely on her that much? It's been a month since she left for New York. The week she left, I haven't spoken a word. Pathetic, huh? The girl who made fun of the depressed boy that sat in the back of the class and called him 'emo' is now depressed herself._

_I thought I could stop when I wanted; I couldn't. It was an addiction. It was a drug. A stupid mistake. I know how it feels now. I'm the biggest loser. I hate it, but I deserve every bit of it. If I could turn back time and take back every joke, comment, and insult I've ever said, I would. But, this is real life, and in real life, there is no clear resolution._

_Good Bye world, It was a great life. They say Karma's a bitch. I was the bitch, and now… Karma hit me; hard. I'm sorry to everyone I insulted, teased and ignore. I'm sorry to Nico Di Angelo for making fun of you. I'm sorry to my parents for acting out. And I'm sorry to Jasmine Bays for putting you through everything. I don't know how you put up with me, but you did. You're the best friend ever. _

_I'm Sorry…. Good Bye_

_-Starlight Master_

Jasmine read the last page of Star's diary. The diary was a regular black and white composition notebook. When Jasmine opened it, she realized it was more than just a diary. It was Star's life. The first half of the notebook was filled. There were pictures, and stories of their journeys. But the more Jasmine read, she realized that the more depressing it got. The other half of the book was empty. The first day Jasmine got it, she found a post it note on the page right after Star's last entry ; _This is my diary as much as it is yours_.

Tears started streaming down Jasmine's face. It was her fault her best friend died. No one could ever convince her otherwise. _'Tomorrow is not a promise, it's a chance' _Jasmine read. She sadly smiled. It was a quote said by Rachel Joy Scott; Jasmine's Idol.

Jasmine took out her pen, and got up the courage to finally fill in the blank pages.

"_**I have a theory that if one person goes out of their way to show compassion, then it will start a chain reaction of the same"-Rachel Joy Scott**_. Jasmine smiled and added. _**"People will never know how far a little kindness can go"**_

She spotted a mesh of dark black hair right outside the cave. Her eyes widened and dragged the idiot into the cave.

**xXx**

Nico felt pressure on his forehead and jolted awake. He looked into a pair of brown hypnotizing eyes that could only belong to one person; Jasmine.

"Thank the God s you're awake! Don't scare me like that!"

"Uh…" Nico groggily got up. "Where am I?"

"We're in the forest…" Jasmine replied. Nico observed his surroundings and smirked.

"In a cave?" asked Nico

"Yeah…" Jasmine started putting the pieces together.

Injured Nico, + forest, + cave =The Hunger Games cave moment. And the fact that Jasmine was still hovering above him didn't help much.

"Shut Up…" Jasmine weakly pouted and sat next to her injured friend.

Nico just laughed. "What happened?" he asked. Jasmine couldn't help but notice how sexy his voice was as he just woke up.

"I don't know. I just saw you outside unconscious." Explained Jasmine.

"And you brought me in?"

"You're my friend…"

"Even after all I've done to you?" Nico asked

"…Yeah" Jasmine smiled.

Nico laughed. "I knew you wanted me…"

Jasmine playfully punched his arm, but laughed none the less. "Shut up"

"No, it's okay. I know I'm irresistible" Nico boasted

"I begged to differ" Jasmine muttered. Nico Laughed. He glanced down to Jasmine's lips for a quick second. Jasmine blushed and Nico smirked. His hand crept to Jasmine's waist and started tickling her. She rolled on to her back and soon Nico was hovering right above her with a glorious smirk.

"You Suck." Jasmine said but smiled. Nico just smirked and helped her up.

"I'm glad we're friends" Nico stated.

"Yeah… Me too" Jasmine muttered to herself. Nico just barely heard and smiled.


	11. Travis Stoll

**Travis Stoll**

One Month. It has been one month since 'Tratie' has been together. Travis thought it was an accomplishment; His longest relationship ever. He wanted to make it special. Especially because Katie's been so stressed about Jasmine, Travis wanted her to relax.

Travis whistled as he headed to his cabin, checking up on Albany and Connor who were in charge of his romantic night, when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey, Trav." Katie asked

"Hi, Katie" Travis smiled. He adjusted their position so Katie was in front of him instead of behind. The couple differed so much in height, but it was so cute. The couple embraced their partner's presence, when Katie finally pulled away from the hug. Travis connected their hands and aimlessly walked.

"Where were you going?" asked Katie.

"Cabin. You?" asked Travis

"Trying to find you… What do you want to do tonight?"

"I have an idea…" Travis said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Katie laughed, used to his perverted attitude.

"Seriously, what do you want to do?"

"Meet me at the beach at seven" he said kissing her nose. "Until then, I bid you good bye!" he bowed and winked.

XxX

"Stop It! Nico! Stop! Please!"

Travis heard scream. He froze. He planted his ear to the door, hearing more screams. "Nico Di Angelo, I demand that you stop!" he heard her scream again. If they were doing what he thought they were doing… He busted into the Hades cabin finding out he was so wrong.

For one, Jasmine was actually smiling. Another, was that they were both sitting up. And they both had clothes on. Granted that Jasmine was a little flustered, it was probably because Nico's hand was digging into Jasmine's waist, tickling her to death.

"Is there a reason you barged into my cabin?" Nico asked although he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"No, No reason… but is there a reason why you two are both in here…alone?"

"Like you've never been alone in a cabin with Katie before" Jasmine rolled her eyes at her older half-brother.

"Hey, we're seventeen. You guys are thirteen."

"You're point is…?"

Travis smirked. "Use Protection!" he screamed. Both Nico and Jasmine blushed.

"I'll see you later, Nico" Jasmine went to exit the cabin when Nico pulled her into a hug.

"Don't forget you're hug" he whispered. Jasmine smiled. She loved the friendship she had with Nico.

xXx

Albany watched Travis pace. He looked ready to pull out his hair.

"Travis, everything will be fine. Katie will love it, You'll be happy, and it'll be over before you know it. Relax…"

"She has a point, bro." Connor intervened. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Gee I don't know…" Travis replied sarcastically. "I have my brother and his girlfriend doing this for me, when my brother is a crazy wacko and his girlfriend just happen to be best friends with my girlfriend, and could spill at any moment"

"Travis, I'm more secretive than you think." Albany intervened.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Avalon Grey asked her brother.

"Out for a romantic dinner"

"Then what?"

"You're too young to know" Travis smirked.

**XxX**

"I can't believe you did this for me…" Katie looked at the sight in front of her then back at her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around Travis' waist.

"Anything for you…" he said pecking Katie's nose

Travis had led his girlfriend out to the beach where a picnic had been set up under the moon light.

**-1-1-1-**

After the romantic dinner, Albany came into view with two surf boards. One was Katie's the other was Jeremy's. Travis grabbed them and gave Katie her neon green board.

"What's this for?" Katie asked Travis

"I was thinking a little night surfing…" Travis trailed on… Katie grinned from ear to ear. She hasn't gone night surfing since she got back to Camp.

**-2-2-2**

Travis picked Katie and dropped her in the ocean. Time stood still for the couple as they played in the water. Soon it was time to head back to the cabin, when Travis insisted Katie go with him to his cabin. When they arrived, Katie noticed that the cabin was completely empty and that on Travis' bunk laid clean and dry clothes for her to change into. Once she changed she cuddled with Travis on His bunk as her favorite Disney movie began playing.

"Just Keep Swimming" She sang along as she fell asleep in her boyfriend's loving arms.

**xXx**

Travis heard the infamous click of the camera and his eyes drew open. He watched as his siblings continued to take numerous pictures knowing that he could do nothing because in his arms was his loving girlfriend who was fast asleep and very mean if woken up. Travis smiled to himself as he watched Katie snuggle closer to Travis. Then her eyes opened and Travis smiled

"Morning Katie-Cat" he greeted as he kissed her forehead. Katie smiled

"You have morning breath" she teased.

She gave him a quick hug before going back to her cabin.

**A/N: GAh! Cuteness! Some Tratie fluff your way. Sorry I updated so late, I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. Don't you just love Nico and Jasmine's 'friendship'?**

**-Dean Dean **


	12. Katie Gardner

**Katie Gardner**

Katie knew smiled as she watched Jasmine trying to teach Nico to surf. It felt like it was just yesterday when Jasmine rambled about how much she hated him. It looked like the younger version of Herself and Travis. Katie was happy that Nico was able to keep Jasmine's mind away from the depressing truth. Jeremy made it clear to everyone. 'keep her as happy as can be'. Tomorrow she would be in the most depressed state as she will ever be. Tomorrow would be October 15. Her mother's death anniversary.

XxX

It was six in the morning. Katie made her way to Jasmine's bunk. Most days, Jasmine woke up before Katie, but on the 15th of October, Jasmine thrived to do only one thing; sleep.

Katie began jumping on Jasmine's bed giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"Katie… Stop." Jasmine quietly begged.

"No, get up"

"I don't want to…"

"C'mon. I'll take you shopping." Katie bribed. '_Travis is starting to rub off on me.'_ Katie thought.

"I don't want that…" Katie stopped jumping and plopped on top of the younger girl.

"Don't make me get, Jeremy" Katie threatened

"Go ahead."

"C'mon, Jasmine. Please."

"Okay. Okay. I'm up. What do you want?"

"Albany got the whole day off and Chiron is letting us go anywhere and do anything."

"I don't want to go..."

"We'll take Nico."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm a Hermes' kid. It's sort of my job."

"C'mon. We'll go anywhere you want for breakfast. Jeremy will treat us."

"Let's go McDonalds"

"Really? you get to choose anything and you choose McDonalds?"

"You're forgetting that I am still twelve."

"Fine get up and get dressed"

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am" Jasmine saluted. Katie rolled her eyes as Jasmine went to the bathroom to get ready. Katie turned around and noticed Travis and Connor sleeping, both with wide smiles. Katie rolled her eyes again.

"I know you guys are awake, Stoll. If you want to come, all you have to do is ask..."

"CAn we come?" they asked. Both so confident that Katie would say yes.

"I don't know. Ask your sister." Katie answered with a smirk.

"That wasn't nice, Katie-kat" Travis pouted.

"Hey, you get what I give..."

"Why didn't Albany tell me?" asked Connor.

"Because I told her not too"

"But i'm her boyfriend." HE argued

"But i'm her best friend. Best friends rule; boyfriends drool"

"I take offense to that" commented Travis. "And I'm still waiting for my morning hug" he pouted and spread his arms. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Later. Go get ready."

"For what?" Connor questioned

"You wanna come or not?"

"So we can come?"

"Yeah, I was suppost to invite both of you because Albany was busy planning the day, but i forgot too." That was all the explanation Connor needed to bolt into action. Katie turned to her boyfriend who was still pouting. "Shouldn't you go get ready too?"

"Not without my morning hug" Katie rolled her eyes but went into the embrace her boyfriend held. After a second or two, Travis started to squeeze a little tighter.

"I don't get you guys..." The couple turned to the younger girl who had spoken. "Sometimes you bicker like an old married couple, sometimes you guys act all lovey dovey like you guys are high school sweethearts, Then you guys act like kids."

"That's the thing with us,Jazz."Katie started to explain. "We can act however we want but we know that we'll always care about each other."

XxX

Nico kept close to JAsmine the whole day. When the group returned to camp, it was 3 in the afternoon. Once the group had dispersed, Nico decided to give Jasmine his gift. It was a known fact that Nico and Jasmine spent a lot of time together. Nico had found out most of Jasmine's secrets and although he made fun of a few of them. There was a secret that stood out from most of them.

Jasmine Bays was a fangirl...

When Nico found out he laughed so hard he fell off the bed he was sitting on. Who knew that the calm, cool, collected, smart, carefree girl that was Jasmine, was secretly obsessed with singers like Justin Bieber and One Direction. Nico would joke around with her and call the members of One Direction the wrong name, just because it would pissed her off. But then Jasmine made Nico listen to one of their songs. _Little Things_. Nico figured it out. Jasmine was insecure. The fact that Drew puts her down a lot really hurts her self esteem. 'Little Things' , made her feel beautiful. Music saved her... from herself. The person who put her down the most was herself. Nico hated it. His gift to her? A DVD of Nico's cover of 'Little Things'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXXxxXXxxXx xxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xxxxXxxXxxXxxxxx

**A/N: I am so sorry about the late updates. I recently got obsessed with 1D and well, it took over my mind. I promise I'll update later this week for a Christmas chapter. Take this as a late Christmas gift and please don't hate on 1D. I still can't stop crying every time that song comes on.**

**-DeanDean**


	13. It's the most beautiful time of the year

**It's the most Beautiful time of the year…**

Jasmine watched Her bother and girlfriend have a snowball fight. After Albany had asked Mr. D to let snow through, CAmp Half Blood had turned into a winter wonderland. Living on Maui most of her life, this had been the first time Jasmine had seen snow. It was beautiful. Jasmine looked around. Everyone looked to be in a joyful mood… Everybody, except a certain daughter of Aphrodite.

XxX

Drew watched Jason Grace and Piper McLean play in the snow. She scowled in disgust. 'Why is everybody so happy' she thought. 'It's only snow'. Drew hurried inside her cabin and watched as her half brother began wrapping presents. He had her sister with him. 'Daughter of Hermes'

"Hi" She timidly greeted. Drew nodded in reply. She was not in the Christmas spirt. Her brother went outside to put the gifts under the decorated tree in the Big House. "I'm Jasmine." the girl introduced.

"I know" Drew snidely replied. Jeremy was no where near and there was no one stopping her from being a bitch.

"Why are you so grouchy? Tomorrow's Christmas." Jasmine asked

"Who care?"

"A lot of people. Just because you decide to be a scrooge doesn't mean you have to put others down"

"You don't know who I am, do you, Kid?"

"Drew King. Former cabin counselor of the Aphrodite cabin"

"Is that all you know?" Drew scoffed when Jasmine nodded. "You only know my name and former tittle."

"What else do i need to know? That you're my brother's half sister? That you're a total bitch?"

"That's all anyone knows. Nobody knows what I've done before I came to Camp. They don't know anything about me except for what I show."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"You don't need to. But you want to. You wish you could tell me everything. But at the same time you don't want too. You know very well not to rely on anyone. Your own shadow leaves you when you're in the dark. But it will be only so long until you crack. And you're gonna have to tell someone eventually. And i can only hope that it will be me."

"You're what? 9? What do you know about being left in the dark. What do you know about finally cracking? You're too young to know what I've been through"

"You really shouldn't underestimate me. I'm thirteen. My mom died when I was eight. My dad practically ignores me. and the only family member i have isn't even related to me by blood. You don't know me very well neither. But I know you're type. You like to bring people down so that you feel better about you're self. You like the attention you get because you finally feel like someone's paying attention to you so you. You like to feel superior because you've been the underdog before and you hate it. You think you're the only one in the world that's got a story? Your mom doesn't pay attention to you and you're sister stripped you of your tittle. Under all that make up is a person. And you've been hurt before. You don't want to let anyone in. Because you are human. Even if it's only 50 percent. You're still human. And the only thing worse than being hurt, is when you hurt the only person you wish you didn't. So you hurt others without thought. You push them away when in reality, all you want is for them to hug you and tell you that it's okay. Don't tell me that i'm too young to understand what you've been through. I know exactly what you're doing. You pretend like you don't care because it's easier than admitting that it's killing you. But when you pretend to not care, sooner or later, it's not pretending anymore."

"What do you want me to do?! MAybe it's not the fact that I'm hurt but the fact that I'm so mad."

"Mad at who?"

"myself" Drew whispered

"Once you've accepted you're flaws, no one can use them against you."

XxX

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Katie asked as she gazed at the Christmas tree in front of her. Travis, Connor, Casey, and herself had just finished decoration the Christmas tree in the Big House

"Not nearly as beautiful as you" Travis whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind, he rested his chin on Katie's shoulder. Connor and CAsey shared a look and started gagging. "Oh, shut up you too" Travis scolded. "It's Christmas."

"Correction" said Casey "It's Christmas Eve."

"Well aren't you a smart ass" Travis rolled his eyes. " We did a great job. Don't you thing I deserve a reward? asked Travis looking pointedly at the girl in his arms.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of opening the gifts a little early?"

"No. You're waiting until tomorrow morning."

"But Katie!" Travis whined.

"No 'but's"

" Are you guys bickering, again?" asked Jeremy as he walked in the room. "C'mon. Tomorrow's Christmas"

"Yes, but Travis, here, can't wait till then and-"

"I'm just saying it would be nice-" Travis cut in before Katie could finish.

"No. Travis, you're waiting-"

"You didn't even let me finish"

"Like you didn't let me finish?"

"You two need to get married already" intervened Casey."You fight like an old married couple and fight about the stupidest things"

"It's not stupid!" Katie argued. "It's tradition to wait until tomorrow to open them."

"But i did such a good job" Travis pouted. "It's only fair"

"No, Travis"

"C'mon, Katie-kat."

"I said no, Travis."

"Would you two just SHUT Up!" Connor yelled getting irritable very fast.

"geez bro," said Travis "What crawled up your ass and died"

"language, Travis"

"Really, you're gonna scold me because I said 'ass'?"

"Yes, I am"

"Can you two go five minutes without bickering?" asked Jeremy

"Yes they can if you count having an extreme make out session." Casey smirked, while Travis and Katie blushed. CAsey turned to Connor. "And you're just mad because Chiron made Albany help decorate Thalia's Tree along with the rest of the Apollo boys."

"Scared, Connor?" Travis baited him

"Why would I be scared? It's not like any of those guys would ever steal her from me. I'm the hottest guy in camp!"

"Conceited much?" asked Katie

"Wanna talk about conceited? Talk to you're boyfriend. He's the one with the biggest ego."

"Well aren't you bitter" Katie defended.

"Sorry, okay. I just don't like the fact that theses stupid sons of Apollo are near Albany."

"It's okay. You're just protective. It's sort of cute"

"Protective how 'bout jealous?" Travis intervened tightening his hold on Katie. The action not going unnoticed to his younger brother

"Scared, Travis?" Connor smirked throwing Travis' words back at him.

Travis shot his brother a glare. "Don't start"

"Why did you guys wait so long to decorate the trees anyway?" asked Jeremy

"Mr. D wouldn't let us start without Albany."

"Creepy. I gotta get back to the cabin. I left Jasmine there with Drew"

"You left her alone with Drew!" CAsey screamed

"Drew's just another bully trying to bring her down. I can't believe you left her alone with Drew" Katie exclaimed.

"Relax," Jeremy said. "Jasmine's a big girl. She can handle herself against Drew and besides. Nico is rarely gone by her side. By the time i get back, Nico would be there with her."

"You're okay with Nico being around Jasmine?" questioned Travis

"Yeah. He makes her happy and i never once saw her frown on her mom's anniversary, and he was there to make sure of it."

XxX

Just as Jeremy predicted, Nico was with Jasmine but Drew was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Drew?"

"She went to go help decorate the trees" Jasmine replied. "Oh, and Alex was looking for you"

"Where is she?"

"Her Cabin"

Jeremy made his way there. Alex was turned, looking at her bed.

"Hey, babe" Jeremy greeted.

Alex turned and smiled. "Hey, Jer" She made her way to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Jasmine said you wanted to see me…"

"huh?" Alex hummed. Jeremy felt his iPod vibrate. Jasmine had sent him a message. '_Look up" _

Jeremy did as told and smiled. " Think i know why"

Alex looked up. "I didn't even hang that." she laughed.

"I think I know who did…"

"She's a sly one…"

Jeremy felt his iPod vibrate again. _'just kiss her already!"_

XxX

"Why are you even dating that loser?" Albany rolled her eyes. It was pure agony having to decorate Thalia's Tree with Apollo's sons who could possibly be bigger flirts that their father.

"Why are you still talking?" Albany retorted getting more irritable by the second.

"C'mon. just dump the loser. We all know you want to." the guy urged. Albany rolled her eyes again. It's become a habit around the bunch.

"Why don't you say that to the 'loser's face" Albany smiled, seeing her boyfriend. She rushed up to give him a hug. Connor held her in the embrace. When they pulled apart, Connor kept his arms around Albany's waist. "Now why don't you guys stop talking to my girl and back off"

"Whatever." The guy rolled his eyes in disgust. "Whoever dates you must be a loser herself. I'm holding out for the Princess. She's probably still single and looking for me. She would be ten times better than **THAT** anyway"

He walked away with the rest of his cabin. With every word he said, Connor tightened his hold on Albany. At the end of the guys rant, Albany looked to be less confident than ever.

"Don't worry, baby." Connor whispered into her ear. "No one's better than you. Not even the Princess"

XxX

Jasmine watched as her brother and Alex share their Christmas kiss under the mistletoe. Jasmine leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Nico, coming up behind her.

"Oh, nothing" she said. her smile never faltered. Nico followed her gaze.

"Aren't you a little matchmaker"

"Well, Alex always said how she wish she would be kissed under the mistletoe!"

"Alex said that?" Nico gave her a look of disbelief.

"No. She wrote it in yesterday's diary entry"

"She had a diary?"

"Yes. and the very first page is a kill list with a threat that if anyone looks in it, they would be put on it"

Nico nodded and scanned the Camp grounds. Everybody seemed happy. Through a window in the big house, Nico could see Katie in Travis' arms looking at the star on the Christmas tree. Connor and Albany making a snowman. Alex and Jeremy sharing another kiss under the mistletoe. Percy and Annabeth ice skating on the frozen canoe lake. Piper, Jason and Leo having a snowball fight. Clarisse and Chris were by the camp fire with the Apollo cabin. Casey, Drew and Avalon were all looking at Thalia's tree. Everyone was happy.

"What are you thinking?" asked Jasmine

"That this is gonna be the best Christmas ever."

"Why is that?"

"you'll see" Nico smirked. JAsmine groaned

"You don't give any straight answers, do you?"

"You tell me."

"It's a yes or no answer, Nico pick one."

"Or"

"Now, you're just being immature"

"Immature is what boring people use to describe fun people."

"Yeah, where'd you steal that quote from?" Jasmine rolled her eyes

"now, now. Don't be a bitter little grinch." Nico stared pinching Jasmine's cheek. Jasmine swatted his hands away.

"Bite Me"

"Is that an offer?"

Jasmine punched Nico's left shoulder. Although he would hate to admit it, it hurt. a lot.

"Don't get all sick minded on me, di Angelo."

"Hey, you knew it was coming, yet you said it anyways"

"Whatever"

"Aww, is little Jazzy mad that I'm right?"

"Don't start with me, di Angelo" She pouted

" Oh, so we're on a last name basis, Bays?"

"Can't you go irritate someone else?"

"NAh, I don't think I will"

"Uh! you're so irritating" Jasmine started walking away, to her cabin. Nico followed. "Why are you following me?"

"So i could see you're reaction"

"To What?"

Nico just smirked. Jasmine stopped her foot in frustration and went into her cabin, with Nico close behind. On Jasmine's bunk was a small blue case. Jasmine looked over to the boy who was sitting at her desk with a smirk planted on his face. Jasmine cautiously opened in and a charm bracket came out. Jasmine turned back to Nico who was just looking down at his hands. She noticed each of the charms. The first was a black skull. The same as the one on Nico's ring. The second was a caduceus. The same as the one on Jasmine's necklace. The third was a cube with the letter 'H' bejeweled on each side. The fourth looked like a CD. with the words 'little things' engrave onto it. The last charm was a black heart. It was slightly thicker than the others. Jasmine saw a small gray tab that opened it and made her realize it was a locket. On one side was a picture of both of them. the other was an engraving that said 'Be Mine?" Jasmine looked at Nico again who was now standing a few feet in front of her.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I needed to ask you now. Will you _please_ be mine?"

Jasmine was speechless. She just nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not so irritating, now, am i?" Nico whispered into her ear. Jasmine just laughed

XxX

Jasmine stood in front of the Aphrodite cabin. She had delivered all her presents except, Jeremy's, Nico's and another friend of hers. She slowly made her way inside, running into her brother.

"Hey, bro. Merry Christmas!" Jasmine said giving him the present.

"Merry Christmas, Jazzy! I'll give you you're present later. I have to meet Alex at her cabin. Can you just put it on my bed?"

"Sure" Jasmine made her way and put the gift on her brother's bed. She noticed that the cabin was almost empty. She made her way to the girl's bunk and took out her gift. "Merry Christmas, Drew"

Drew smiled. "Merry Christmas"

XxX

"I can't believe you're still sleeping" Jasmine said as she entered Nico's cabin. "It's Christmas!"

"I can't believe you're a morning person" He flipped onto his stomach digging his face into his pillow. Jasmine took a quick glance at his clock.

"Nico, it's eight o'clock" she said, sitting on his bunk.

"Your point?" he asked. Jasmine rolled her eyes and rubbed his back. "That feels good"

"Wake Up!"

"okay,okay. I'm up." Nico sat up revealing his bare chest. He went in for a hug and pulled her into the bed making her lay down, between her boyfriend and the wall Nico still had his arms around Jasmine's waist. "Can't today be a lazy day? It is christmas!"

"Nice try, Nico. let me go" Nico huffed, but let her reached under his bung and pulled out a present while Jasmine sat up and leaned against the wall.

"What's this?" She questioned when Nico gave her the present.

"You're Christmas gift" he said while putting on a shirt.

"I thought the bracelet was my gift."

"You didn't think i would get my girlfriend only one gift…" he smirked

Jasmine opened the gift and inside was a new iPod.

"Where do you get the money to buy all this stuff?"

"My dad's the god of underground riches. I can have all the money i want" he said getting back into bed, pulling Jasmine into his lap.

"Okay, look at what I got you" She pulled out a bag and gave it to him.

Inside was a leather jacket. Nico thanked Jasmine and embraced her into another hug. Soon he was digging into her side ticking her. It turned into an all out tickling war. Soon Jasmine surrendered and just layer down.

"You know, we're gonna have to get out of this bed eventually."

Nico smirked. "Not if I have anything to do with it"


	14. Love?

**Love?**

Jasmine watched as her boyfriend sparred against her brother. Jasmine surprised a smile when she saw Nico point his sword to Jeremy's neck. She grabbed two water bottles and walked towards the two. Jeremy was pouting and Nico had a triumphant smirk.

"Best out of 3" she heard Jeremy demand. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"How competitive can you two get?" she asked handing a bottle to both the boys

"Very" Nico smirked. He sat down and pulled Jasmine into his lap.

"Just because I approve of this relationship," said Jeremy "Doesn't mean i want to see it" he rolled his eyes leaving the arena.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jasmine

"Five months have gone by since the Princess arrived. Only three more months until we find out who she is."

"Anxious?"

"Very. Everyone is. Annabeth is trying to figure out who she is. It's killing her not knowing who the Princess is, but what she knows is that there are a few people who already know who the Princess is. The boys in the Aphrodite and Apollo cabin are going crazy trying to find her in hopes that she'll fall in love with them."

"I'm actually surprised you're not trying to find the Princess"

"I already found my princess; you. and that's the only princess i'll ever need"

"Aww" The couple turned to the person who had just cooed. "Aren't you two love sick"

"We're not in love!" the couple protested

Alex smiled. "You say that now"

XxX

Travis approached the Demeter cabin. His hand kept fiddling with the item in his pocket. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Hey, babe" he greeted his girlfriend

"Don't call me that" Katie grumbled. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm hurt, Katie" Travis mocked. "Why wouldn't you want to see your dashingly handsome boyfriend?"

"Because he has an ego the size of Texas" Katie responded. "Seriously, though. What are you doing her?" she asked as she put away the paperwork she was doing at her desk.

Travis patted the spot next to him on the bed, signaling Katie to sit with him, which she did.

"We've been dating for five months now. I've known you for about eight years. I've been there through the tough times. I've seen you cry, mad, been the reason for you're anger" He laughed a little. "I've seen you dressed up,I've seen you in sweats and i've seen you in just a bikini. I have never been with a girl for a relationship as long as I've been with you. I've never felt this way for anyone before and some nights I lose sleep because I'm scared i'm doing things wrong. I used to make fun of some boys because of how much a simple feeling drove them to do something. I didn't realize that i was slowly feeling the same for you. I didn't realize my feelings for you, until that Jessie guy kissed you. When he kissed you, I knew I had feelings for you. I just never thought they would be this strong. Katie Marie Gardner, I am hopelessly, completely in love with you. I always was. I just never knew it" He took out the item in his pocket and revealed an infinity ring.

"Travis, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I don't want you to say you love me too if you don't mean it. Just wear the ring and say you'll always be mine"

Katie had tears streaming down her cheeks. She hugged her sappy boyfriend and put the ring on.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world, Travis"

"Only for you" He whispered back

XxX

"I'm surprised, Jeremy." said Alex. "I thought you would've thrown a hissy fit ably Jazz and Nico"

"As long as she's happy, then so am I" her boyfriend replied, grabbing her at the waist and pulling her into the bed. "We were her age when we started dating, right?"

"Right. They are so cute together" she gushed

"Isn't the whole 'love' thing my job?"

"Then you're doing a crappy job at it"

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"Sorry, not sorry" Alex said bluntly. Jeremy smiled. It was things like her bluntness that made him fall in love with her in the first place.

"I love you" he blurted.

"I love you, too"

"I know. But i don't tell you that so often and I know I should. You know that i will always love you no matter what. Even if you think your none existent flaws will break us apart. I love everything about you. You're athleticism, you're charm, you're love for violence and weaponry"

"How'd you know about the last one?"

"You hang out with Clarrise La Rue. It was pretty obvious. And not even that will make me love you any less"

"Gosh, I love you so damn much"

XxX

The Princess paced in her room up on Olympus. She had three more months. Three months to find her true love. She had a boyfriend, and she knew she had feelings for him, but was it love?

She was interrupted by the knock on her door.

"Princess," it was Athena, "Aphrodite wishes to speak to you"

"Thank you Athena" THe Princess thanked before making her way to Aphrodite.

"You wanted to see me, Aphrodite?"

"Princess, tell me, What is love?" She asked

"Love?"

"Yes, Love. What is it to you"

"I… I don't know"

"You don't know because you don't feel it. Once you've felt it. You will know what love is. But how can you find you're true love when you are constantly here for training? You can't. By order of the Royals, you are dismissed from Training."

"Really?"

"Really. After all, You only have three months left. Make them count"

XxX

"Where is she?" Connor impatiently asked.

"Relax, would yah" Casey rolled her eyes. The group had gone out into the city with permission from Chiron, of course, to have 'the day off'. The Older campers were given permission. But it wasn't long until Jeremy, Katie, and Albany had run into a few friends from their old school. Apparently, the JPO's had gotten back from Philippines and were waiting for their flight back to MAui. It turns out, since Katie, Albany and Alex had been a big part of the JPOs, they had to replace them, and the people who had replaced them were Jessie Master and Nate Gander. Two of Jeremy's, Katie's and Albany's good friends.

"It's not like Jessie is gonna kiss Albany like how he kissed Katie" Alex teased. Travis glared at her, still a bit bitter about the incident

"Why didn't you two go and see them?" asked Connor, pointing to the two twins.

"Because they are nothing but flirts," Casey bitterly spat

"WHAT!" The brothers yelled

"Unless You're Katie or Albany. Jessie is the one that got her to even consider friendship with you two. Nate and Albany have history" explained Alex

"What kind of 'History'?" Connor asked

"She's known him longer than she's known Katie and Jeremy. That's all I know" said Alex

"So you two don't like them?" Travis asked the girls

"I don't mind them. I just get irritated with the flirting. But Casey..."

"Don't Even Go There"her twin spat.

"Whoa. IS there some tension behind the two boys, CAsey?" taunted Travis.

"I don't have a problem with Nate. At least he knows when to keep his mouth shut. Jessie is just another player that i'm sick of talking about"

"What's so bad about Jessie?" asked Connor "Besides the fact that he kissed Katie, I thought he was pretty cool"

"HE is cool" said Alex

"unless you're a girl. The he goes into asshole mode" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and when he's brought up, you go into bitchy mode" Alex countered.

"I just hate him okay! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Talk about what?" said a deep voice behind her that she knew far too well. The fire in her eyes grew and the fist in her hand tightened. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She turned around and came face to face with a smirk on a guy she knew far too well for her liking.

"What do you want, Jessie"

XxX

CAsey couldn't believe she let Katie do this to her again. Everyone at Maui knew the reason why Jessie wanted Katie so bad. She told him 'no'. She told him no when he asked her out. The reason? at the time, CAsey and Jessie were dating. He wanted to cheat on her with Katie. Katie said 'no'. Casey found out. Thanked Katie, but Katie wanted Casey and Jessie to talk things out. Casey wanted nothing to do with Jessie and Jessie was just 'lonely'. But Katie wanted her two friends to talk, so where was Casey now? She was face to face with her ex-boyfriend, while the rest went into the nearest Starbucks and had their 'day off'

"Long time no see, huh?" he casually asked.

"Jessie, what do you want?" Casey repeated. "Hurry up and tell me so I never have to see you again"

Jessie's eyes darkened. "What if I want you. What if I want you back. WHat if I finally realized the fact that I love you. I still do. I never stopped."

Casey huffed. _'Don't fall for his words again'_ Casey reminded herself. "Love? Jessie what do you know about _love_? You go around school flirting with everybody who wears panties. You've sleep with more than half of the girls in the whole school. You've broken up with me and gotten back together more times than a person should, if they love someone. and don't even get me started on the fact that You Tried To Cheat On Me With My Best Friend! So tell me, Jessie, What do you know about love?"

"I know that when we broke up for good I never felt the same about anyone. I slept around just to fill the void. I broke up with you because i was scared! I was sixteen years old, what the hell did you think would make me feel more scared of. I didn't know what the feeling was and i didn't know if you felt the same! As for Katie? I was drunk! You know I don't think straight when i'm completely waisted!"

"You shouldn't have been drinking in the first place! You were sixteen! And you promised you'd try and stop!"

"Try! and that's besides the point!"

"Then what is the point!"

"the point is that i Love you! I had to go through the heartbreaking fact of you leaving to finally get that through! You don't know what heartbreaks can do. Please CAsey, give me one last chance. Please trust me when i say that I love you"

"Love? Forget that. Heartbreaks? I've had that. Chances? I gave that. Trust? You lost that."

CAsey backed away and ran to her friends. She wasn't going to allow Jessie to see the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't help but ask herself. _'Do I still love him?'_ The was i time CAsey wouldn't hesitate to say yes and other times to say no, but now…

XxX

"But why did Katie want to help Jessie?" Connor asked his girlfriend as they sat on his bunk in his cabin.

"Jessie and Katie are good friends too. Aside from the constant flirting, Katie and Jessie have a lot in common"

"Like what?"

"A love for sports, gardening and pranking"

"Gardening and pranking?"

"Jessie was a different boy before his ego was over inflated. Jessie was actually Jeremy's best friend from the start of kindergarden. But by the time sixth grade rolled around Jessie turned into an ass. The only person he wasn't one to was Katie, because he knew that she could very much kill him if he tried. He stopped being an ass to Casey because he started to like her"

"Oh. So, tell me about this Nathan guy"

"Nate? We've been friends since i was five"

"Friends?"

"yes. Friends. You're not jealous, are you?" Albany asked her boyfriend.

"No! Why would i be jealous of some mortal?"

"That's good to hear because Katie and I are gonna hang out with him and Jessie tomorrow"

"WHAT!" connor nearly had a heart attack

"I'm just joking." Albany laughed

"Don't joke about these kind of stuff. I don't like knowing that you and this guy were even friends"

"Connor, we're just friends. That's all we'll ever be. I'm with you, so relax."

"Fine" He pulled her into a tight embrace. He smirked, remembering a moment that happened at the same place. "Are you in love with me yet?" he asked

"Nope. Not in love"

_**The End**_

**A/N: So five months have passed. The Princess is running out of time. Any guesses as to who she might be? Anyway, 'Not in Love' is finally done. the next story in the Not the Princess series is 'Not the Same'.**

**I'll try to post them up by this weekend. Thank You to everyone that has been with me till the end.**


End file.
